1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source head and an image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an LED printer head in which LEDs (light emitting diodes) are arranged in an array has been known as a light source head of an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, or a facsimile machine.
In contrast, a self-scanning LED printer head is also known as a light source head. In the self-scanning LED printer head, an LED and a thyristor are simultaneously produced on a GaAs substrate for example, and lighting of the LED is controlled by the thyristor simultaneously produced in the vicinity of the LED. Therefore, the self-scanning LED printer head has a merit in that the number of wire bondings sharply becomes small as compared with the lighting control of an LED using an IC.